Old School Love
by visky
Summary: she walked past his cubicle , with a deep curve on her lips that made his world stop . Her smile was a ray of sunshine and he was sunburn. Read as our adorable dork Jellal confess his feeling for his roommate Erza , when drunk. Modern AU Jerza . I SUCK AT SUMMARIZING.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all ! I don't know why I did it, but did it anyway ... I seriously didn't know what come over me when I thought Jellal to be drunk AF . Anyways if you like , please review and check out my other Jerza Fanfic also ... You won't be disappointed . Constructive critiscim is always welcomed and cherished .**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY :**

* * *

The morning was as old as the coffee on his desk , Jellal tapped it's murky surface to break the thickening of skin and watched the gap grow . It was a tiring day at work. He's been sitting at his desk with the paperwork pilling higher and higher that would otherwise be clean ' _Save The Trees , HUH ? Guess , they never heard of that before '_ with a frown creasing on his fore-head , he glanced at his laptop sitting idly at grey desk of this never ending cubicle farm and began doing what he was supposed to do .

Time flowed like cement . He checked his watch and cell , just to be sure both are working fine . A minute has passed since he checked an hour ago or so it seemed. There was nothing could be done but hope that after a dull start , it should brighten up later and it did ! when she walked past his cubicle , with a deep curve on her lips that made his world stop . Her smile was a ray of sunshine and he was sunburn.

She was a red-head , no scarlet-head perhaps , that not even a word but her hair reminded him of burnt-red sunset and it tumbled over her shoulders like a rusty-red waterfall . It was just not about her hair though , she as a whole was an enigma and Jellal had a knack of solving mysteries.

She was the kind of woman that other women loved to hate and men wanted to tame. But just as her hair , she was fiery . Giving no quarters to anyone , the very epitome of authority and her voice though as sweet as may-wine demands your respect and attention when speaking, she walked with a confidence of a movie star . She wasn't just flawless in curves but her skin was like silk over glass and radiated intelligent beauty .

Like all other men , he too was enthralled by her but unlike them , who only saw what deemed as 'outer or superficial' beauty . Yes, she was disarmingly beautiful but for him she was all about her simplicity , making things easy , helping people those around her to relax and be happy with what they have . Maybe , that's why her skin glowed , it was her inner beauty that lit her eyes and softened her features.

For others she was a 'Perfect Starter Pack Of Hot-Girlfriend'. They frequently approached ,audaciously flirted with her and in the end get brutally shot-down by her . Jellal never-even had a two-minute conversation with her apart from few customary 'good-mornings', nothing else. Though he had an edge over the others that earned him few curses from his supposed competitors and a vicious smirk from Laxus . she was his roommate . Yes, Erza Scarlet was Jellal Fernandez's recent room-mate . How did it happen ? he didn't have the slightest clue . He just placed an ad for a spare room in his apartment at his company's employee website and the next thing he knew Erza Scarlet was at his doorstep looking for a room.

"From , the smile on her lips and the blush on your face looks like she's settling pretty well" He was startled out of his reverie by Laxus's thick and coarse voice.

"She finally moved in yesterday night" He said in a flat , toneless voice as Laxus stood besides his desk much to his annoyance. Laxus hasn't stopped bugging him since the day he told him that Erza would be moving into the room that once belonged to Laxus till he decided to move in with Mira who was coincidentally happens to be his crush's bestie.

"Man! if I were you I would already be in one-bed , hooking-up with her" He hunched his back , leaning on the edge of his desk and rolled his eyes. Truth be told Jellal never liked the term 'Hook-Up', call him old-school romantic but sex without feelings is something he just can't do ,especially with someone like Erza who deserved to be respected and loved " She's not that kind of woman ! and I wonder what Mira has to say about you hooking with her best-friend".

"Mira says that if you don't make a move now , then she'll slip away . Women like her doesn't have to wait too long for the right guy" Jellal knew that all too well , he needs to up his game , a part of him wanted to go and ask her out right now but a bigger part of him wanted to slowly fall in love with her . His mind was surging perplexity and his brain cells were randomized . He didn't know anymore , Looking at his watch again it was nearly Lunch-Time .Even though Laxus was being an ass-hat but he made time quickly pass away. "Come On ! It's Lunch " He rose from his chair and walked towards the cafeteria at end of the hallway , followed by his friend.

* * *

A week has passed , since she moved in . As a room-mate she was so far good , keeping to herself though he really wanted to change that . Except the fact , she had really had a sweet-tooth , like really. Their shared refrigerator stood like a great silver monolith in the kitchen. It stood as a testimony for her love for desserts, stacked with confectioneries that he didn't even see before and cakes , especially cheesecake. The only healthy thing he saw was Crimson and scarlet fruits decorated with little cream-colored seeds stacked in the clear plastic container. It was as if she was having an illicit-affair with them , At that moment Jellal realized that maybe all too perfect Erza Scarlet wasn't that perfect at all, and he liked her more.

It was the end of the second week , At 1 in the night when he heard a soft, muffled sniffling from her side of the room .The walls weren't particularly thick and he could hear her. He didn't know what made her cry but it made sure , he also felt the pain . He got up from his bed and went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see empty boxes of cakes and half filled container of strawberries. He sighed and looked towards her door ' _It's going to be a long night for both of us_ '. He quickly grabbed his jacket and his car keys , putting on his sneakers in a hap-hazard manner as he made his way to the front door .

Finally at 3 , she stopped crying . Her eyes were red , swollen and she had a drippy nose , she wasn't one to cry with style - as on the covers of some women magazine , silently, the pearl-shaped tears rolling down the cheeks from wide luminous eyes leaving no streaks or smears . Her stomach snarled and howled and from it came the not-so-subtle undertone of pain. It came in waves and it seemed as though that it was slowly digesting itself. She submitted unwillingly to her stomach and with a frown gracing her face she open the door , fully aware that she has nothing but half-empty box of strawberries . She dejectedly open the fridge only to be shocked to see a white-Box with her name on it and a small sticky note attached to it. She hastily took out the box from the fridge and tore the note from it and as she read it , she couldn't help but smile. It said :

" _Stressed ? spell it backwards : DESSERTS ,and what is more sweeter than a strawberry cheesecake ? . PS: I Totally Suck At It."_

* * *

Jellal woke up to the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, filling up his nostrils . When he came out of his room , he saw the table elegantly setup for two , each of the plates having two strips of bacon and a fried eggs accompanied by the slice of toast . He glanced around him to find the cook but they were now-where to be found.

"Good-Morning" she spoke in a gentle and honeyed tone , it was music to his ears and he turned to meet her gaze . Her cheeks were beyond attractive rosiness and she awkwardly shifted her legs as she smiled sheepishly "Thank you . Since we're roommates , I thought maybe we could have breakfast together and know each other better?' Jellal felt his own cheeks burned hot "Su ...sur.. sure , why not ?" he hurriedly sat down on the chair with a hot blush .

By the end of the breakfast , they knew each other likes and dislikes and But they never talked about the previous night . Frankly Jellal didn't care , He was too busy looking forward to more such mornings . Weeks turned into months and their relationship was bordering on thin lines of friends and lovers . They almost did everything together , from going office to cooking breakfast . For him , To be in her company was to feel that you too were someone, that you had been warmed in summer rays regardless of the season and that was supposed to be enough but it wasn't . He never thought himself as selfish but she was making him one . He wanted to keep her only for himself , The way her nose crinkled in frustration when something didn't goes her way or The way her mouth curves into a childlike smile just at the mention of her favorite food , He wanted everything for himself.

He finally crossed the line of friendship and got stranded between a Yes or No , that night . It was Laxus birthday and Mira was out of town , so they both decided to grab few drinks . He informed Erza that he would be late and that she can have dinner without him . Nothing was supposed to go wrong, it did eventually.

He arrived at late hour ... His back was swaying like a horse under tranquilizer. stomach begins to heave in a sickly way and his head was spinning in a way that just makes no sense. It's like the whole house just got put on a carousel, slow at first but gaining momentum. He was about to kiss floor when a pair of two soft arms caught him , he glanced over his savior .

"You're Drunk !" Erza said as she lifted him with his left arm around her shoulder and her's on his waist , supporting him as she carried them to the nearby couch.

"ERZA-OH-ERZA , Why are you so red ?" He said it in a sing-song way with literally notes going up and down and then he was plopped down on the couch by her as she huffed, fighting for air . She looked at him ,sightly annoyed but mostly amused at his drunkenness "How many drinks you have to be in such state ?" she sat beside him , checking his forehead.

"Just a fewwwwwww..." Too many W's in his few made her suspicion clear that it was more than just a few drinks . "Well then , I suggest you sleep here .I'm in no position carry you to your room and you yourself right now aren't capable of that either" she stood up , in order to bring him blanket and pillows when she felt a jerk on her arm and she came down on his lap . "You're so beautifullllll..." He twirled one of her scarlet wisps in his hand and his face broke into big wide grin.

A deep blush spread from her face to her neck , she was not used to this side of him . She tried getting off him , but he wrapped her into his arms more tightly.

"Jell ... JELLAL , Let me go " She tried to squirm out of his iron-grip but failed . With a sigh of defeat , she glared at him "What do you want us to do in this position ?"

A Cheshire-grin broke out on his face and Erza could count all his teeth "I prefer you angry and red rather crying ... I hate when you cry. Why you were crying that day ?" Erza felt her face getting hotter than it was already , she stuttered "My Boyfriend left ..." She couldn't even complete her sentence, when Jellal interrupted her with his dejected and sorrowful expression "I'm sorry that you're boyfriend died ...". she glanced at him , her mouth open and loose. She blinks and refocuses "What makes you think that my boyfriend died ?".

"COZ , That's the only way a man could ever leave you !" He said it like it was no big deal , Erza felt her heart doing somersaults . "I LOVEEEE YOU...ERZA , you're so...soft " He said it finally . For a moment she was speechless and then slowly a smile crept on her face as she ruffled his hair , the giddiness he felt from just the touch of her skin muzzled his higher thinking in much the same way. With his primitive brain in charge and the flood of endorphin's urging him to continue he was swept away in the moment with this girl, his love. He was intoxicated.

* * *

Jellal wrapped himself in the duvet, waves of nausea adding to his misery. His brain felt like it would swell beyond the capacity of his skull and now his dehydration was too obvious to his stomach lurched and gurgled. Perhaps some painkillers would help too. He raised his heavy eyelids half way only for them to fall raised them again and swung his bare feet to the carpet again. He only remembers drinking out with Laxus and nothing else. He curse Laxus , for making him drink when fully aware that he was lightweight. With a thud ,He sank back to the couch; too many jobs to do, so much mess and his life in tatters. He closed his eyes once again , wanting to fall in oblivion.

Then as if a bolt of lighting struck him , His eyes opened wide and at once he got up . He raked his fingers through his cerulean blue locks " _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT ...ERZA"_ with few more expletive curses he floundered aimlessly around trying to decide what he's ought to do next. ' _what if he did something he shouldn't have done ?'_ He looked down at his clothes , if they're were any ? To his immense relief ,he was still in his work clothes.' _It's Okay ... I didn't do anything"._ But what did he do ? He just remember Erza straddling him and he had his arms around her waist . He also remembered , grinning like an idiot that he was while her hands combing their ways into his hair.' _Her smile is so pretty'._ he smiled at memory but then again he came back to reality ' _ughhh ... you idiot ! it's not time to think about that, you need to find Erza and apologize for whatever you did'_. He felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in his abdomen. ' _what if Erza doesn't forgives him ?' 'what if she decides to move out ?' 'I couldn't loose her , not now!' ._ Tension grew on his face and limbs, his mind replaying the various scenario's where he acted like a jerk and what possibly he could have done. In these moments of his personal hurricane, he heard a voice :

"I see , you're awake" He turned to see her standing in her sleeveless white gown , her hair lies long and loose ,The liquid sunshine against the face so pale as to be striking. The strands flow down her back, stopping in a line around her hips. He found himself lost in trance between her exposed creamy skin and her vibrant scarlet hair . She was holding a glass of water in her left hand while her right hand was curled into fist. she motioned him to take the glass from her hand and gave him what her left fist was holding it . Wordlessly he took both water and aspirin from her hands and gulp it down his throat.

Once done , she went out of his sight to the kitchen . Jellal followed her , struggling to form words he saw her working with kettle "I'm Making eggs , although you had aspirin I doubt that it would be effective without anything in your system , also this ginger tea would help you feel better." Jellal was visibly shocked that she was not only talking to him but in such cool and composed manner , like he didn't do anything.

"Errr... Erza !" somehow is managed to call her . She glanced at him while gathering all loose strands into a messy bun ' _Is she going to hit me ?'_

 _"_ Yes"

"Did ... DID ... DID I do something , last night ?"

A slow ,sly smile was creeping on the corner of her lips "By Doing , you mean making me sit on your lap , playing with my hair , repetitively proclaiming the I'm the most beautiful women you've ever seen ? Yes you did .

"OHHH ... I'm sorry , I wasn't myself . It was all booze talking , not-not that I don't think you're beautiful !, you're breathtaking ! . CRAP ! what I'm even saying?"

He was having a nervous breakdown and he takes a few steps backwards, bumping into the kitchen counter like he wasn't expecting it. His head rolls with the impact, eyes glazed.

"Not only that ... You confessed your undying love for me and then you slept on my lap saying that I've soft and squishy thighs ... Really Jellal ?"

"What, but, no, it didn't, that's... not... right..." he's breathing all wrong, beginning to gasp like there's not enough oxygen in the air.

"I wish you would have said all those things when you were sober." She turned her head to the side to avert his gaze, but the sudden rosiness of her cheeks gave her away.

Jellal felt his panic subsiding and his face felt like a hot oven , but he then decided to take matters into his own hand . He swiftly move towards her and cupped her flaming cheeks in his palms , forcing her to look at him "If it's not late , Can I say it again ?"

she gives him a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through him and she slides her arms around him "I think , I want you to".

The kettle was singing away on the stove as the steam rose from it while they share their first kiss.

"You're a Dork"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ! well I decided to add another part to it. Thanks dose of dream , for encouraging me to continue . A little warning , if you're a Simon fan I'm sorry , you'll be disappointed . I personally don't like Simon and I've made him a real asshole here , so I apologize for doing that. Now this is a pretty long chapter , I could've published it in two but it won't be that good ... so without further ado go ahead and read it :**

* * *

Erza came out of bathroom , toweling her hair dry. Her once, stunning scarlet now vaguely resembles bird's nest . It has reasserted it's precocious waves , just sufficient to make kink out in different direction. She hated it and she wanted it perfect and smooth again . With a disconsolate sigh , she floated around the living room in her white lacy night gown while frantically rubbing her head against against the towel .

Out of the corner of his eye , he saw her meander . Thin gown ruffling behind in her wake ' _GODS ! She Smells Like Heaven'._ Slouching against the couch with his laptop , he let his eyes roam over her unruly wet wisps of hair from which the droplets of water were dripping to her bony collarbone. She has almost translucent skin, thin and without any discernible pigment and Now, it's wet and flush pink from hot bath . It was driving him crazy and what's with all the lace ? Jellal didn't know if he wanted to thank or curse gods .

After their first kiss , things were moving slowly and gradually. Both of them agreed to let things run their course and see where they lead to. Jellal already knew , he has fallen in love with her. She came to him like a storm and everything that was once held in place ripped away. To be around her was like finally not being alone - as if all his life he has been isolated, in a windowless room, in a doorless room... and then suddenly she walked in as if strolling over a summer meadow. But, He didn't want to scare her with his proclamation ,she was still fragile as a glass. She didn't tell him what happened with her ex-boyfriend and he never asked , from looks of it was pretty bad . She lost her ability to trust people and letting them in ,that Jellal was sure was has to do with him. For, all he could do now was to wait , wait for her open her heart for him and allow herself to let him love her like she deserved. He knew someday he's going to say those words to her and she would say the same right back to him , when that happens he would make sure to take care of her heart.

Though , right now his patience was running thin. Erza with her wet red hair , floundering around with that thin lacy excuse of a night dress was too much for him handle. Her hair becomes one with her face, wetly draped over the bone structure that made his neurons stop working . Her expression is a frowning one and He wonders if she knows how crazy that drives him, how it makes him want to feel every inch of her . It was as if he was receiving a divine punishment ,for being such a creep or a pervert , maybe both .

With an exasperated sigh , she plopped besides him. "I Hate My Hair" she pouted, He couldn't help but find it rather cute . The way her nose crinkled , the way her lips formed words and her sigh ... god her sigh ' _What her sigh would be like , when they're ... STOP! YOU PERVERT'._ Freeing his head from all the thoughts he had of her in bed , he focuses on her problem .

He chuckled at her lopsided pout "Hey, don't say that". Setting his laptop aside ,he took towel from her hand and usher her to sit sides way "Here, Let me help you". Taking , few strands of her hair at once he slowly massaged her scalp , drying it instantly. His fingers then move to tangled mess of her hair , slowly and steadily , dividing her hair into two sections, bringing her creamy white nape in view . Erza felt his looming breath ever so lightly on it , sending shivers down her spine and suddenly she find herself feeling warm.

He got this urge to kiss it but chose otherwise , he took one section, untangling the red web and parting it with utter wariness , careful not to hurt her . He did the same with the other . when finally done , they floated down her shoulder like red glossy curtain . He slid his fingers in it , running them to the end of it , Inhaling her smell , She consisted of a scent that represented freshly cut timber, like the damp forest after a rainy day; she smelt heavenly, like fresh roses in the garden . Her aroma was like a drug to him, he couldn't get enough of it.

"There , You're done".

"Thanks , I should make you do this every time" Looking over her shoulder , she smiled at him.

"I'd do that ... I really love your hair" He blurted out , without thinking.' _Great ! She'll think you're some kind of creep with hair fetish'_

On contrary to that Erza felt her ears getting hot and she couldn't hide the redness of her face "You know, you're the first to ever tell me that?"

"Really ?" He was genuinely horrified , how can one not like her hair. They were gorgeous !. Hell !They were the very definition of beauty itself . For him , the world has gotten blind.

"Yeah ... it was too red and audacious , Simon even suggested me to dye my hair to blond or black"

Jellal right away hated this Simon guy , how dare he even thought about that ? he tried to control his hostility but the flicker of his eyebrow gave his emotion away.

"Simon ? You're ..."

"My Ex-boyfriend" glancing down , she breathed deeply to steady her voice "I met him during my high-school year ,he was popular and I was... I was just me .He asked me out and I said yes .We started dating , all was good in the world and I thought I was in love "She sat utterly still , smiling like child who is determined not to weep. She sighed " I was happy". Her voice sounded more pained than anything else , Jellal felt as if someone has placed red-hot coal placed in his chest . It glowed and burnt , seeing her the way she was now it throbbed and tormented him .

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made the room warmer somehow, her future within its walls seeming a little less bleak.

"You don't have to..."He whispered.

"I want to ... " Her hand rested on his's , as a sign of reverence he nodded . "We dated for 4 years.. Jellal , 4 years and then one day he got over his feelings for me , just like that he said he doesn't love me anymore , after 4 freaking years ! can you believe it ? Erza stayed rooted to the spot,in his arms . The breeze moving her hair softly away from the cheekbones that had become so much more prominent. Her features buckled just slightly before she spoke, the only betrayal of her grief. "he said that like it meant nothing. There was a time I gladly took torture for him, to protect him .Yet he gave me up as soon as he thought he was bored. That isn't love, or at least not a version of it I can respect "

Anger boiled deep in his system,her emotional pain seeps out in her words and it hurts to hear them, hurts to read them. he sense what is inside that troubles her, yet also there is so much goodness there too, bravery, tenacity and for his very reason he has to keep himself in check .For now ,all he can offer is a brighter horizon, a hope that one day she'll be free of all this .

"I never consider myself some emotional damsel or lovesick fool , but it still hurts and sometime it just flows , just like the other night when you kept that strawberry cake" She squeezed his hand , her eyes smiled at him. he was suddenly aware of his racing heartbeat. she glanced back her shoulder to look at him with Suffering, loneliness, longing, desire; her brown eyes held all those deep seated emotions and many more. The fire dwindled down to smoldering ember and even he, who had gotten to know the young woman living with him, could not tell what emotions were soaring just beyond those walls and he found himself once again being held captive by them. As if , on the cue she quickly turned her head ahead. "Jellal... I don't want to feel like that ever again , so please if you doubt about us then we.. we should stop right now"

He secured her more tightly in his embrace and rested his chin on her shoulder, breathing her aroma "Erza... Thank you for telling me about this , I can't promise you what future hold for both of us but as long as you want me to be part of your life I promise I wont let you down ". Her fingers found their way to his messy hair , still looking ahead with a soft smile that fitted over her grave face , she said "That's all I wanted to hear ..."

Jellal leaned and nuzzled her nape "I'm glad you found me"

"It is you who found me" He brought her face to him and kissed her forehead . All there was left was a comfortable silence between them that night.

* * *

The tiny cafe huddled despondent among the huge city buildings. Washed out under the overcast sky, it hunched in itself, fighting against the drizzle. Hundreds of people rushed by it, outside on the crowded street. The half a dozen customers glanced up as the door swung open, heralded by a blast of cold wind. Unlike the outside, the interior of the cafe was warm and cheery, with bright lights and colorful walls.

Their knees almost touch under the narrow table, Erza wanted to touch him and run her fingers through his hair. Rubbing hands together, she force them into submission. Observing his movements, a sigh escapes her lips. she adored the subtle tilt of his head,every movement seems as though he's planned it out ahead of time. Feeling a chill, she rub her arms.

"Erza ?"

"uhhh" His deep, crisp baritone voice brought her out of dreamlike musings and she felt her cheeks getting red.' _How Long ,I've been staring ?'_

"Are you okay ? Is something bothering you ?" He seemed unduly concerned about her."Did you not like the place ? I'm sorry about the weather , I should have checked the forecast " He stared at his feel almost like a dejected little boy who doesn't have enough money to buy his favorite toy . She chuckled softly to herself as she looked at him "No , don't be ! It's perfect ".

He slowly gazed at her face .She was smiling , a smile that made his lips curve into one as well. She rested her hand on his "So, this is the place , you brought that cheesecake for me ? I think I crave one now." Her eyes gleamed mischievously , his stomach turns unhelpfully and he feel his skin turn clammy.

He catch a young woman staring at them, her lank mousey hair falling in ribbons about her color-drained t-shirt. In her hand is a small writing pad and a biro, she's the waitress. Jellal orders for them ,a strawberry cheesecake for her and a dark chocolate funnel cake for him . Once done with the orders , they proceeded with their date . They don't feel the cold wind, or notice the fine mist, or the life that continues beyond or inside the wall of the cafe. That they both are equally smitten and clumsy when it comes to each of them . That is the thing they never speak. It is there in their laughter, in the soft way they touch, in the gaze that lingers when they part

"Erza... Is it you ?" A gruff hoarse voice struck their ears and she quickly identified him.

"Simon ?" She breathed out reproaches "You're back in town ?" Jellal's head instantly perked up at the mention of the name. Man's cow boyish gait was at odds with the Savile Row suit. There was a casualness to it that wasn't quite right in cloth so crisp. All that was missing was the gun and ten gallon hat. When he opened his mouth it was with a New York accent .His face was one of up most confidence, whatever game this man played he wasn't accustomed to loosing. He smiled like a long lost brother . He shook Jellal's hand warmly with the perfect squeeze and eye contact. He reciprocated, but never would he trust a man so perfect, as far as he was concerned the more perfect the image the greater the danger underneath.

He glanced at Erza and sensed a smoldering hostility , without any apology of interrupting their date he made himself comfortable in the chair beside them,to their utter annoyance . "So, you've finally found someone to move on with ?"

Erza's mouth twisted into a contemptuous sneer "Yes, if you can see you're disturbing us".He ignored her abrasive tone ,as if she didn't speak at all. He looked at Jellal with a wolfish grin "You see , I was about to call her you know... we could hookup and could remember the old times..."

Every word stung only fueling the fire that burned inside of him. Every violated phrase was like gasoline to it, fists began to clench and his jaw rooted. "As she said you're disturbing us, , so you better get going"

The retort from him , only made his grin wider. "Easy there , boy ! I've known her for quite a bit and you don't know her like I do. She can't ever get over me" Taking a small note out of his chest pocket , he scribbled something on it and passed it to her "This contain my hotel name and room number , call me . I'll be here for a while and you could remind me , how good we were together"

"You are married , Simon !" She pointed at his right hand sporting a flashy diamond ring.

He shrugged and gave his 'aw-shucks' smile "So what ? we can forget about it , for one day".

That was the breaking point of his patience. At that moment, he was blinded by a five-course serving of rage that tasted bitter, yet surprisingly satisfying. He reached out and grab his collar , His customary warmth gone faster than summer rain on the tarmac. He didn't care if others are looking at them or as a matter of fact Erza , this man crossed the line , he disrespected her and that didn't sit well with him.

Erza had never seen Jellal look that way, his eyes had a deadness, a stillness. The man who laughed often, the one whose gentleness touched her heart had developed a hardness. She needed to do something , anything before things took the wrong turn. she intervened between them and glared at Jellal , her words crashed out unchecked "Leave him , Jellal".

Simon grinned derisively while both of them were seething in anger "Told you, she still love me". Jellal's grip on his collar loosened and he finally let him go . Simon turned up his shirt's collar , fixing it. Erza maintained her calm disposition and in cold tone she said" The man I loved , would kicked your ass allover in this god-damn room , for talking to me like that. Yes, you were someone to me but now nothing" She held Jellal's hands in her's "We're leaving".

* * *

When they finally reached , Erza quickly got off from the car and made her way to their apartment .Once inside , she waited for him to come. As he took a step inside he looked for her , standing in middle of the living room wearing a grim expression "I can't believe , you would do that". Her temper was a simmering pot, slow burning, ready to bubble up at any moment.

Jellal reached for her and held her by shoulders "Erza , I'm not going to apologize for taking a stand .But , I'm sorry I could have handle it better"

"I don't need you to fight for me , Jellal ! I can handle it my own" Her words were cutting and trenchant. Jellal knew her temper was a wild storm to be endured. At anytime he has to run and take cover.

There was no logic in arguing , He tried to compose his features in both nonchalance and justification "Of course , you don't Erza ! but the things he said about you was horrible and I couldn't control myself"

"Those things doesn't matter"

"How can it not matter ? He hurt you , Erza ! in the worst possible way" He felt a brief flash of jealousy , Simon's words rang in his mind" _she still loves me " "does she still?"_

"Because , He doesn't matter"She said with an absolute conviction "what matter's is what the man I love thinks about me" She bit her lip, eyes everywhere but on him. Then he moves closer with those eyes that look so deeply into her own, "You ... You love me? " Her breathing becomes softer, and his pensive look melting into a smile as soft as the evening. Her body squirms just a little as her muscles rest. her hand rest on his shirt and met his gaze "Is it too early to say that I love you?" Her brown eyes are so different in this moments , more soft than he knew eyes could be ,seeking answer to her question.

He draw closer to her,cupping her cheek with his hand "No, it's not" Then he says the words she needed to hear, "We're ok, you and me. Okay?" she just nod .There is something about that gaze of his she'll never find in another man, as if in that moment their souls have made a bridge.

"I Love you ,Erza" Erza gently leans in and kisses his's warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Jellal holds Erza's head in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss . They were everything and nothing at the same time. Together, they were both a beautiful dream and a catastrophic nightmare.

They were in love.

As their bare bodies hit the mattress Jellal turns to her, eyes of flame, a wry grin on his face. "God ...I love you" she feels the explosion within her, a outburst of love . They lock their eyes, her smile a mirror of his. Then she rolls a little closer "We're both fools.." they laugh as in the twilight room their fingers caressed each other's skin as if afraid a heavier touch would break the heady magic. They have became one, one mind with one goal and purpose, each utterly drunk with love for the other.

* * *

Simon wake up suddenly, every thought in high definition. His eyes take in every ray of light and without a doubt he knows he slept too long. The noises are of a day in full swing, traffic heavy. He glanced at the naked woman sleeping beside him ' _she's not her' ._ He let his eyes slide over her body, adding up her pluses and minuses like a mathematical equation. If she ranked high enough he'd put her on his radar, line her up with the other girls he wanted to add to his list of conquests. She was an eight, not good enough. He was a nine at least, the chick simply didn't meet his standards. It was her breasts that let her down, not large enough.

So what ? if he's married , it doesn't count as cheating if his wife does not know about. He already regretted to let go Erza , damn she was one fine woman . He'll have her soon again, he knows her all too well . _'she'll be mine or at least for one night'._

A knock at his door , brought him out his 'wool-gathering' dreams . (His schemes were merely a castle in air) The knock again came quietly first and then there was silence. He wrapped a robe around himself before he would answer the door. Room service breakfast was late today , He would make sure that it would be their last day.

With a calm superiority yet intolerable one , he opened the door "You guys are ..." Before he could even finish his sentence or identify the person before him , his face came in contact with a fist and he fell wailing pain . He heard his attacker saying "Now, I feel better".


End file.
